This Summer's Gonna Hurt
by allyaustin
Summary: He's her twin brother's best friend. She's his best friend's twin sister. They've never met. Until one bright; sunny, summer day. From there begins a summer of temptation, want and games. Rated M. / Auslly. Kinda AU. Multi.


**Summary: He's her twin brother's best friend. She's his best friend's twin sister. Th** **ey've never met. Until one bright; sunny, summer day. From there begins a summer of temptation, want and games. Rated M. / Auslly. Kinda AU. Multi.**

 **A/N; Sup sup sup, how are you? thanks to my bbs madi, ari, grace and tiff for helping me with this :) and happy birthday to frida!**

 **Go easy on me...I haven't written anything in ages. Tried to proofread but got lazy.**

* * *

Ally drops her bags on the marble floor. "Mom? Dad?" She yells out into the quiet house but she doesn't get an answer. She sets the key she found under the mat back and closes the door.

"Mooooooom? Dad?" Ally calls out, walking towards the front room but again the only reply is silence. She shrugs and stops at the kitchen. She walks to the fridge, her sole mission simply to raid it for anything edible. She's starving and hasn't eaten a thing since before she got on the plane this morning.

At the end of her raid, the only thing she's able to gather up is a wrapped peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and some carrots. _Obviously_ she went for the sandwich.

Ally closes the fridge and starts to devour her snack. Looking up she notices a note on the counter and walks over. Picking up the piece of paper, she reads it.

 _Hi sweethearts :) We probably should have told you guys this before but me and your father are taking a quick trip to Africa for the summer..._

Ally frowns and mumbles to herself. "A quick trip? More like an _eternity_ , mom."

 _Okay so maybe "quick" isn't the best word? Sorry honey...anyways we've left cash in the cookie jar for you guys to use. PLEASE STRICTLY AND WE MEAN STRICTLY USE IT FOR FOOD AND EMERGENCIES ONLY! We love you two very much. No parties ARE ALLOWED. I expect this list of chores to be done every week. Clean up after yourselves! Again we love you both and miss you! Sorry we didn't tell you sooner. Xo Mom_

Ally groans. "Isn't this just great?" She sighs and grabs her phone from her back pocket and dials her mom's number. But to her luck, her mom doesn't answer. They must still be on the plane. Since Africa is all the way across the world. Her parents are both authors. Not just any kind of authors either, they study wildlife and write books on their findings. Ally smiles for a second at the thought of her parents's second love.

She then walks over to the cookie jar and pulls out a twenty. Grabbing her cellphone again and leaning against the counter, she texts her girlfriends _'Wanna hang? Pizza? Pool?'_

* * *

Austin trails behind his best friend. "Are your parents even home? There's no car here." He again scans the driveway which is indeed empty. Not a thing in sight.

"The cars are in the garage, jackass." Dez replies. He grabs his luggage from him and points to the blond's car. "Now can you go park your shit in the driveway like a normal person and not on the damn sidewalk?"

Austin rolls his eyes before holding his hands up. "Sure, mom."

"Yeah thanks, _son_." Dez says sarcastically. He pulls his key out of his pocket and walks the rest of the way to the door.

Not even five minutes later, Austin has parked his car and is walking into the Dawson/Wade's residence. "Holy shit, this house is nice."

"My parents are biologists and part time writers so they make some good money. Enough at least to provide me and my sister with what we need."

"Ah," Austin nods in understanding. "Beats living with the Moon Mattress Kingdom clan." Dez laughs.

"Why are you being so bitchy about that anyways? Your parents are barely home, you have this big ass house to yourself plus you're the only child! That's like a dream come true!"

"Yeah well it's not a dream and it's too true. You guys got any beer?" Austin asks, trying to change the subject.

"I bought a pack. Check the kitchen." Dez grabs his bags and heads up the stairs.

"Alright." Austin walks into the kitchen and grabs him a beer from the 12-pack before hopping up to sit on the counter.

As soon as he pops the lid, Dez walks back inside. "Hey that's used for prepping food you dick not for you to rest your ass."

Austin laughs and sticks up his middle finger at his best friend. "You love my ass. Remember the other night how much you said you loved it?"

Dez laughs too. "Remember when you said my dick was magical?"

"Shut the fuck up you asshole. You wish I loved your dick." Austin laughs and jumps down off the counter.

"Woah woah, bro at least take me and my dick out to dinner first." Dez points at him and grabs himself a beer.

Austin sticks up his middle finger at his friend again. "Where's this infamous sister of yours anyways?"

"I don't know," Dez shrugs. "But I think she was here because her flight got in waaaaaaay before mine."

"She goes to NYU right?" Austin decides to delve farther for information on Dez's twin sister.

"Music major. She's crazy talented but equally annoying. We're twins but we are nothing alike and we look nothing alike." Dez adds on.

"I hope not," Austin chuckles and sets his hand on the ginger's shoulder. "because buddy I didn't want to say anything but that hairstyle is just not working for you." He jokes.

Dez shoves Austin's hand away. "Lets go see if we can find my lovely sister, eh?"

Just then there's suddenly music blasting from outside and it's coming directly through the sliding glass door. Austin takes another sip of his almost empty bottle of beer, raising an eyebrow at Dez that reads "shall we investigate?" Dez nods.

* * *

The music gets louder as the two walk outside and to the backyard. Nicki Minaj starts to sing about how "the boys are always spending their money on love" and Austin raises his eyebrows in amusement. "Guess your sister definitely is home?"

Dez looks over with his own amusement evident in his eyes. "That would be her."

They soon make it to the end of the pathway that leads to the patio of the backyard. The first thing Austin seems to notice is there's a pool with a built inside jacuzzi on the side. On the outer wall of the house leaves a bar. Yes an _actual_ bar. Heaven? It might just be. There's also a built in gazebo beside the pool with lounge chairs and a table.

"A bar? Seriously? You've been fucking hold out on me, Dez. This is like my dream house." Austin says holding his hands out for emphasis.

Dez just laughs. "Sorry, dude. My parents like to relax when they're home. It's just an added bonus for us." He pats him on the back before moving along to where a few more lawn chairs are by the pool.

"Dez!" Someone screams out in excitement. Austin turns around to see Dez hugging a blond. More like _crushing_ her. The two look fairly acquainted. When Dez finally pulls back from the mystery blond, he has the hugest smile on his face. Austin's eyebrows raise in curiosity. Could that be his sister? Nah...Probably not. In the few pictures Austin has seen of Dez and his sister, she had long brown hair and it was curly. Whoever _she_ is though, he'll just have to ask him about her later.

Austin turns towards the pool and begins to pull his shirt over his head when he hears someone say his name.

"You must be Austin?" A feminine voice asks him and he turns around and his brown eyes meet black ones.

"Correct." He nods and shoots the girl a charming smile, showing all his pearly whites. "You are?" He can't help the way his eyes immediately travel down the girl's body because he's a guy, what else can he do?

"My eyes are up here." Austin looks up and winks at her although he knows he's been caught. The dark skinned beauty smiles at the blond and holds her manicured hand out. "I'm Kira, This is Trish and that's Carrie." She nods her head in the direction of the Dez and the blond.

Austin nods then raises his eyebrows up in question. "They sure seem cozy." Dez and Carrie are sitting down on two of the stools at the bar. They look almost engrossed in each other. It makes Austin smile.

Kira's smile widens. "They've always been the closest out of all of us."

"They like each other and are too oblivious to even notice." Trish adds. Her long and naturally puffy hair hidden under a sunhat. "It's stupid." She grumbles.

Austin chuckles, stuffing his hands in his swim trunks's pockets. "Someone doesn't seem too happy about that."

Trish doesn't respond and glares at him until he finally gets the clue to shut the hell up or else.

"Don't mind her." Kira laughs, giving Trish the eye. "She's just grouchy cause her boyfriend isn't going to be able to make it in today."

"I just never see him! It upsets me okay?! Jeez! I'm going to get me another Corona. Can't a girl just wallow?!" Trish throws her hands up.

"No, no she can't." Kira and Austin say back in unison before Trish grunts and says "Idiotas de mierda! Déjame ser!" and walks off.

"Bring me one back too!" Austin commands to the latina.

Trish yells back. "Don't count on it!"

Austin laughs. "She's cute." Kira nods in agreement while Austin takes a seat in the lounge chair beside her.

Another song starts to play. "Walk This Way" by RUN DMC and Aerosmith. It catches Austin's attention.

"Holy shit, you guys like Run DMC?" Austin asks in shock. "I love this song! With Aerosmith, it's meant to be a classic."

Kira laughs. "Yeah, who doesn't? Ally's music taste is like all over the place. She loves classic rock the most but add in a little hip hop, rap, pop and even a little r&b, she's sold. That's my girl. My music crazed best friend." You can hear the proudness in her voice.

"She sounds quite the handful from what her brother has told me." Austin says then thinks before adding. "Though he may have exaggerated a bit."

"A bit?" Kira scoffs. "Those two are like two peas in a pod. He'll do almost anything for her and yeah they get on each other nerves, but they love each other. Sometimes you wish you had a bond like that with your sibling, you know? Unless yours is just straight up annoying." Kira shrugs and slides her sunglasses back down her face.

Austin shrugs too. "Wouldn't know. Only child."

Kira gasps. "You lucky duck!"

Trish comes back and throws Austin his own corona. "There you go pretty boy. I think a simple "thank you" is in order?"

He nods, amused. "Thank you, Trish." Austin stands up and playfully bows down to Trish smiling at her as he does.

Trish laughs and lays back down on her lounge chair. "You are too much."

Just then there's a loud splash from someone diving into the pool and everyone looks up. The water nearly sprays all over them.

"Hey!" Trish yells. "Watch what you're doing!"

A body resurfaces from the water and swims to the edge of the pool. Their elbows land on the top of the pool to prop them up. Someone winces. "Sorry." A breathy voice says. "Trying to clear my head."

"Gavin?" Kira asks, pulling her glasses off and raising her brows up. "Ally, you need to leave him alone. He's certified asshole material."

"The way he did you was fucked up. Cheaters never prosper. You deserve better." Trish continues to add in.

"Any guy who cheats on a girl is an asshole." Austin butts in. "I mean me personally, I _would_ never cheat on a beautiful girl."

"Austin's right. The guy freaking cheated on you! He can go drink acid and die for all I care." Trish says. "The guy didn't know what he had until he lost it."

Ally's facial expression turns from amusement at Trish's comment to confusion. Wait Austin? That _Austin_? "Wait _who_ are you?" She points to the blond lounging in one of the chairs in front of her.

"I think Trish just told you." He smirks at her. His eyes glinting with his own amusement.

"Great another fuckboy." Ally rolls her eyes and before Austin can reply she's back underwater. A few seconds pass by before the three teenagers sitting by the pool see her figure swimming through the water. She surfaces and comes up the steps and out of the pool.

"Holy shit." Austin murmurs to himself. For him its like time stands still. You know those movies where the really hot girl comes out of the pool, hair dripping wet with beads of water cascading down her skin? Yeah well this isn't a movie. It's fucking _real_. Something out of a wet dream. She's beautiful. Her small nose with her big brown doe eyes and the plumbest lips he has ever seen. Her hair is absolutely magnificent and it stops just past her shoulders.

And her bikini. _Jesus christ_. The sip of beer he was about to drink falls from his mouth onto his chin and he grabs a towel to dab it away.

Austin has to swallow the lump in his throat when the brunette stops at the chair next to him and grabs a towel. She dries herself off before extending her hand. "Let's try this again. I'm Ally. You are?"

Austin stares at her hand for a moment before enclosing his in hers and shaking it. "I'm Austin." The smile that follows after those words can't be helped.

Ally smiles back. "So you're _Austin_ , my brother's best friend? You aren't as annoying as he is are you?"

"I sure hope so." Austin chuckles, shaking his head. "No I'm not." He licks his lips to moisten them. "I'm a lot less _annoying_ and a lot more _fun_."

"Hmmmm, interesting." Ally laughs before sitting down on the lounge chair. "Mind if I?" She points towards his bottle of Corona.

Austin looks over at her, his smile big and hands her the bottle. "Go for it."

The girl takes a gulp of the beer.

She hands it back but as he takes the bottle he doesn't take his eyes off her once. They stare at each other and then both of their eyes seem to go other places. He looks at the way her legs seem to go on for days and her skin looks so creamy and smooth. How she has her toe nails painted a light pink. It makes him smile a little. His eyes travel to her navel and he notices she has a belly ring and that just makes her even _more_ attractive. Her stomach is lightly toned and her breasts look magnificently perky and round. He wonders for a second how they would taste. The mere thought makes him bite on his lower lip. There's also this patch of skin _right_ above her pulse that he's just dying to touch. Shit, maybe even taste it.

Before he can finish his perusal of her body though Ally's eyes meet his own and she smiles a friendly smile but her eyes show something completely different. Maybe he's crazy to think that she feels it too. This strong magnetic pull he has to her. Like he could eat her right up and then take his time kissing, licking and biting every fucking inch of her skin.

Shit now he's getting hard. He licks his lips again and she just smirks before her eyes move lower to look at his happy trail. She stares, wondering what kind of surprise could await anyone down there. Her own tongue darts out to lick her lips and its like lighting shoots straight through his dick.

Ally lifts her gaze to his once more and something flashes in her eyes. She smirks deviously at him which makes Austin's lips part on a breath.

She most _definitely_ feels it too. This is gonna be one long fucking summer.

* * *

 _ **Reviewssssss**_.


End file.
